Dragon Riders of New York
by Nightfuryrider98
Summary: Hey Guys! I'm back for another fan fiction. this time it's not Starboard way high school, it's one that is an A/U (Have no idea why i'm obsessed with A/U's) anyway, i'm not giving away too much and just to let you know that this is A story where Hiccup is Teleported to New York, he knows nothing about the place. When he stumbles upon a person, he learns more about him.
1. Arival

New York Dragon Riders-Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is something i came up while I was thinking . I asked, "What if Hiccup and Toothless Went to New York? What would happen?" so i thought about it then wrote about it. More interesting later.

Chapter 1

"So, how's your new leg feel, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, flying past on Stormfly. Hiccup smiled. A few months ago a British boat had docked at the harbor, a group of Brits needed to resupply for their journey home. There was also a doctor on that boat called Dr. Hibbert. He taught the viking doctors many things while he was on Berk, including how to reattach severed limbs. He had demonstrated on Hiccup, who then spend the next few months in recovery. Now he was up and walking and feeling like a whole person again. It was a little strange having an actual leg after so long of using a metal leg , he had to admit, but he was happy all the same. He shouted to Astrid as she came by again, "I'm great! Have you seen Toothless?"

With that the black dragon came bounding up to him, accidentally knocking him over when he nudged him with his head. Getting up, Hiccup hugged the dragon, "Hey, Buddy! It's good to see you again!"

Toothless made a happy noise in reply then gestured for Hiccup to get on and take a ride. Hiccup climbed on the back of the Night Fury and slid his boot into the new rig for his dragon's tail. He took a deep breath. In all truth, he was nervous to be flying again. He held on tight to the saddle as Toothless took off, He shut his eyes tight. Hiccup felt the wind sweep his hair out of his eyes and the warmth of the sun on his back. He opened his eyes to a view of the ocean. In that instant the nervous feeling he had slipped away and he took in everything. His moment was interrupted by the others. The viking teens and their dragons flew up next to him and Toothless. Snotlout grinned, "Look who's up and flying again!"

Tuffnut groaned and flipped his twin a gold coin, "You win the bet."

Ruffnut laughed, thinking about what her brother would have to do later. Astrid had Stormfly throw some spikes in Snotlout's direction, "Give him a break, will you?"

Snotlout scoffed, "He probably doesn't even remember how to fly! Lets see if he can beat my mad skills!"

Hookfang then took off at lightning speed, spun in circles and twirled, Snotlout tried pulling up, but they were moving too fast and crashed into the rocky side of Berk. Instead of stopping though, the pair just plowed threw the rock and came to a screeching halt when they collided with a huge stone door. Hiccup and the rest of the teens landed and entered the newly made cave. Hiccup ran his hands over the rocks, "It looks like this place has been here longer than we have, so how did it get sealed off?" Toothless was making whimpering sound at the door, "What's wrong, Buddy?" Hiccup asked, but Toothless just kept whimpering. Hiccup approached the the door but Astrid put her hand on his shoulder, "Hiccup, I don't think we should be here..."

"Its ok, Astrid. Nothing's gonna happen if we just look around."

Hiccup put his hand on the door. It felt... ancient, but powerful. There was an inscription in the stone. He read it aloud, "What once was will be again and what will be already was. Enter the passage and witness the flow of time.as you journey to adventurous place"

For a moment he was confused. The flow of time? But his confusion was replaced by surprise as the door creaked open, revealing a bright yellow light... that was trying to pull him in! He tried to fight it but the passage continued to suck him into the light, if it continued he would be engulfed by it. Astrid shouted, "Hiccup!" but there was nothing she could do. Nothing anyone could do as Hiccup vanished. Toothless ran in after him, scared he'd lose him forever. Astrid rushed toward the door but it slammed shut before she could get to it. She dropped to her knees and pounded on the cold stone with her fist, "NO! Give them back! GIVE THEM BACK!" she burst into tears. Fishlegs glanced around at the walls then back at the entrance. The was a loud rumble and he saw rocks coming loose from the mouth of the cave, "Uh... guys! We gotta get out of here! The caves collapsing!"

"B-But the door! Hiccup!" Astrid said in between sobs.

"We'll tell Stoick! He can help! But right now we need to leave!" Fishlegs took her by the shoulders and hurried outside. The group got on their dragons and headed to the Great Hall. The cave closed up behind them as they flew away. It was time for a very difficult conversation with Hiccup's father.


	2. Aventuring

Hiccup woke up as the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was, but seeing the tall stone buildings all around and feeling the hard cement under him he remembered the events that took place the day before. He stood up, casting off the old drapes he had used as a blanket and stretched, becoming fully awake. Toothless was curled up asleep, still wearing the red hat and medallion Hiccup had got for him. The large dragon made a sort of purring sound in his sleep. Hiccup pet him on the head and told him, "I'll be back later, Bud. I'm going to see what I can learn about this place."

With that he left Toothless to explore the city. He walked down the alleyway cautiously, not wanting to alert anybody to his presence, back to the main street. He spent a couple of hours walking about, taking in all the new wonders that were all around him. He began to notice something strange, children were running down the streets carrying sacks with them. Where were they going in such a hurry and what were they carrying? He stopped to stare at these strange kids, but he was staring for very long because a child ran right into him, both of them falling to the pavement. Hiccup stared at the boy, bewildered. The boy sat up on his knees and rubbed his head. Hiccup sat up and studied this kid for a moment. He looked about the same age and him hair was just a few shades lighter. He was scrawny and seemed to lack coordination as well. The boy looked at him and exclaimed, "Oh my god, are you ok? I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!"

He stood up and offered Hiccup a hand, which he gladly took, and then they were both back on their feet. The kid smiled awkwardly, giving a flash of his braces as hid did, "I'm Mathew. Its nice to meet you."

Hiccup brushed himself off and replied, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Hiccup."

Mathew raised an eyebrow, "Hiccup? Like from that old viking legend?"

It was Hiccups turn to be confused, "Old viking legend? What old viking legend?"

Mathew shrugged, "In my family there's this legend. It about my ancient ancestor, you see, his name was Hiccup and he apparently became friends with a dragon and saved viking civilization. I believe it, but everyone else thinks it just a fairy tale."

"A fairy tale? Its no fairy tale. Vikings have dragons just like you have metal boxes on wheels."

Mathew gave him a skeptical look, "Metal what? And how would you know if they had dragons?"

"That's easy. I know vikings have dragons because I have one." Hiccup said, crossing his arms.

Mathew laughed, "You're insane! Dragons don't exist! Even if they did a long time ago there aren't any now!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I'll prove it to you. Follow me."

"Fine, but this best not take too long. I don't want to be late."

Mathew followed Hiccup back down the street for six blocks, but froze when he turned down the alley. Hiccup looked back at him questioningly.

Mathew shook his head, "Oh, no! I'm NOT going down there. People get mugged in alleys!"

"mugged?"

"You know, beat up."

"Its safe. Just come on."

Mathew hesitated for a minute, but reluctantly followed Hiccup through the alley. When the reached the end Hiccup whistled and Toothless came bounding toward him, happy to see his rider. Mathew's eye became huge when he saw the giant winged reptile and he started to panic a little, "Oh my god! Oh my god! That's a... a... a..."

"Dragon?" Hiccup said.

The boy was struck speechless, so all he could mange was a nod. After several minutes of staring in awe at the beast standing before him he finally found his voice, "So... is it going to try to eat me or something?"

Hiccups laughed, "Toothless? No way! He's harmless!"

Mathew reached his hand out, hesitated, then slowly pet the dragon. A thought struck him, "Night Fury."

Hiccup looked at him, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"It looks just like the one in my family's book. You called him Toothless?"

Hiccup nodded.

"So, then... if this is Toothless the Night Fury... Then you must be Hiccup, my great great great great great grandfather."


	3. School

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WARNING, there's Science talk in this one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"My great great great great great grandson?"

Hiccup and Mathew stood staring at one another, as if see the other in a new light. Their gazes held some level of scrutiny as well. They could see now how much they resembled one another, though there were some very distinct differences. Over a few generations Hiccups hair color had been diluted, leaving Mathew's hair a sort of strawberry blond. The boy was shorter than Hiccup, and few shades paler. Also there were his braces, which were shiny and refracted the sun in ever direction. Mathew cleared his throat, "Erm... So... um..."

He was cut off in his clueless sentence by a strange ringing sound. Hiccup watched as Mathew reached into his pocket and pulled out a small nearly flat box. The look on the kid's face became one of pure shock. He exclaimed, "Oh, man! I'm late!"

He grabbed his bag, which had somehow found its way to the ground, and said, "I'm really sorry, Hiccup, but if I don't go now i'll be late for school and my parents will KILL me!" and with that he ran down the alley and turned in the direction he had originally been heading that morning. Hiccup ran to catch up with him and asked, "What's school? Why is it so important that you go there?"

Mathew was walking fast and Hiccup barely managed to keep up with him, "Well, adults say that 'school is a place of learning and is absolutely essential to a good future', but in my opinion its just some place were parents put their kids for eight hours a day so they don't have to deal with them."

Hiccup scrunched up his nose, revolted, "That sounds terrible."

"Its not really that bad, as long as you don't run into any bullies. There's homework, but its like whatever... super easy, I mean."

He thought for a moment on the subject and made a decision, "Can I come?"

Mathew turn to stare at him, already at the top of the school steps. He was quiet, debating with himself, then he shrugged and replied, "Why not. Just follow me. First its science. The classroom's this way."

Mathew pushed the door open and took a seat in the back, Hiccup sitting down next to him. The teacher turned from the blackboard to face the class, "Its good to see you finally decided to join us, Mr. Haddock, and who, may I ask, is your friend?"

"Sorry, Mr. Baits, I swear I won't be late again."

"That's all well and good, Mathew, but you didn't answer my question."

"Oh... Um, he's...New."

"Very well then," Baits turned his attention back to the board and announce, "Today we'll be discussing electricity. More specific, lightning. You see, light is created by a massive electrostatic discharge and..."

Hiccup interrupted him, "Sir, with all due respect, Thor creates lightning and causes it to strike when someone or something angers him."

The entire class laughed at this remark and Baits pushed his glasses up into place, "Son, Thor is a mythological figure believed in by the ancient vikings, science has proved that lightning is caused by the transfer of negatively charged particles to a conductive surface that is positively charge. You'll do well to keep your head out of the clouds. Now, as I was saying..."

Hiccup sank back in his seat, his eyes wide in shock. No Thor? No Odin? No gods? So everything he knew was a lie? How could that be?

An incredibly loud noise shook him from his thoughts. He covered his ears and asked, "Mathew! What is that!"

Mathew giggled softly, "Its just the bell. When you hear that it means class is over."

"Over? Already?"

"Hiccup, we've been here for almost an hour. You were zoned out for most of class. Come on, we have English next."

Hiccup got up and follow Mathew to a different room that looked almost exactly the same as the last. He thought about what the man from the last class had said, and wondered if everything he believed in really didn't exist...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! are you ready for the fourth chapter, this one did have science talk in it, yes. but chapter 5 will be coming out in a split second, trust me**

**The Night Fury Rider Out!**


	4. Windows XP

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey again Guys! sorry, i got distracted because I've got the second season of the walking dead the game. IT'S SO COOL, I cant wait for the third. anyway, the chapter name will be obvious soon**

* * *

><p>Stoick, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Gobber were at the mouth of the cave where Hiccup and Toothless were last seen. It had caved in and now they were attempting to clear the boulders and rubble to get to the stone doorway. While doing this Astrid's thoughts were on Hiccup. She'd kissed him, multiple times, but had never really expressed the way she felt. It just wasn't her style. She wondered where he was at now, if he was ok. All these thoughts swirled about in her mind and gave her strength to move the large pieces of stone.<p>

Fishlegs interrupted her thoughts when he shouted, "Um... guys! I... I thing I found something!"

They gathered around the area where Fishlegs was staring. Stoick reached down and pulled a metal helmet out of the rubble. The other vikings stared at it. It was Hiccup's helmet.

Astrid asked the question they were all thinking, "So, Is he... dead?"

Stoick didn't answer, but instead when back to moving the rocks, this time with more force and ferocity than before. Gobber shook his head and started helping again. Astrid made a decision then. If Hiccup was still alive and he made it through all this to see her again, she would tell him that she loves him. She didn't care if it wasn't her style, it needed to be said... and she wished she had said it sooner.

Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys, i'm back with another chapter

Chapter 6

After school Hiccup and Mathew walked back to the alley. When they got back to Toothless Hiccup turned to Mathew and said, "Well, this is where we part."

Mathew shook his head and replied, "No way. You can not stay in an alley. My parents are away for a while so you can stay at my house."

"And Toothless?"

"He can stay in the garage."

Hiccup nodded in Agreement. The boys took the back roads back to Mathew's house. Nobody used them anymore so Toothless wouldn't be seen. The house itself was good sized. It wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't small either. Mathew showed Hiccup to the guess room, "Make yourself at home. If you need anything to wear you can barrow my clothes."

Hiccup got settled in and Mathew got some chips from the kitchen and brought them into the living room. Hiccup came downstairs and sat on the couch next to his great-many-number-of-greats grandson, who was watching a magic picture box. Hiccup stared at the people in the box and asked, "There're trapped in there! How can we get them out?"

Mathew looked at him, then at the TV, then back at him, "Its just a TV. Nobody's trapped. Its entertainment."

"Oh. Hey, what's that?" Hiccup said gesturing to the small rectangular object sitting on the coffee table. Mathew picked it up and opened it, revealing letters on raised squares and a black part on the top half, "Its my old laptop. I got a new one recently, so I don't use it anymore. It allows me to connect anywhere in the world using a thing called the internet. It has a card in it so I can get Wi-Fi anywhere. And I mean anywhere. Plus, it has, like, infinite battery life. I charged it when I got it 3 years ago and haven't had to again yet."

"Amazing."

"To you, yeah, but here its pretty common."

Mathew sat the computer back on the table and the boys went back to watching the telly. Later Mathew prepared dinner, with Hiccup's help, and Toothless came in to the kitchen to eat.

"Hey, Hiccup, what do dragons eat anyway?"

"Meat, mostly fish. He liked the thing I got for him yesterday. I think it was called a hamburger?"

Mathew wrinkled his nose, "Gods. I don't even those to my cat. Fast food is gross. I think we got some fish in the freezer though, if that's ok."

Hiccup nodded and Mathew pulled a package out of the freezer. After undoing the plastic wrap he put the contents in a bowl and set them in front of the dragon. Then he sat down at the table with Hiccup and tried to start a conversation, "So... How was your first day of school?"

Hiccup picked at his food with his fork, "It was... different. Back home we have a dragon training academy, here its really different. That guy in the first class disproved everything I believe in in one speech. It was complicated."

"yeah, people a long time ago believed in gods making weather and stuff. A lot of people still do, but there are people that believe in science now. Or even nothing at all."

"What about you?"

Mathew ran his hand through his hair, "That's complicated. My mom's a scientist, and she believes in science and evolution. My dad believes that there is one or more higher power. They both want me to believe in what they believe in, but I'm not sure. Well, I guess, I think there are things in this world that we can't explain."

Hiccup nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean. After today I'm not sure what to believe."

The rest of dinner passed with Mathew explaining modern things to Hiccup. Afterwards they went back to watching TV. After a few episode of "Beyblade: Metal Masters" Hiccup's attention was draw to the laptop on the table. He asked Mathew, "Can I use your... lap-top device?"

Mathew shrugged, "Sure, go ahead."

Hiccup picked up the device and opened it like Mathew had, but was forced to ask, "How do I make it work?"

"The button in the top left corner turns it on. You press the keys to make the symbols on them appear. They'll be icons on the screen when its on. Use that rectangle in at the bottom to move the pointer and the left button below it to open the icons."

Hiccup did as he was instructed and the computer whirred to life. For the next two hours Hiccup explored the computer and found out that was using windows XP, as they called it, he then went to the internet and what it had to offer. It amazed him, and he loved it. Mathew looked at him, seeing how happy he was. It was the first time he saw his ancestor happy.

"You like it don't you?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Well, you can keep it if you want."

"Are you sure?"

Mathew nodded, "I don't use it anymore, so its just collecting dust sitting on the table. Keep it. It'll serve you a lot better."

Hiccup nodded happily. Mathew was a great guy. He'd always thought that he'd be fun to be around, but he saw that Mathew was a really good person. Most people don't just give away there things to complete strangers.

That night Hiccup sat awake in his bed, surfing the web well past midnight. For a moment, he felt like he belonged.


	5. The Mall

Chapter 5

Hiccup had just been through his first day of school Mathew woke Hiccup in the morning, the Viking teen having fallen asleep around 5 in the morning. He was groggy when he came to and for a minute he stared up at the strawberry blond boy looking down at him, not sure of where he was or who this kid might be. Then the sleepiness passed and he remembered the recent events.

"ugh... hey, Mathew..."

"Are you awake?"

"Do I look awake?"

"Close enough. I'm going downstairs to make breakfast. Put these on and come downstairs." The small boy tossed some clothes on the bed and walked out the door.

Hiccup got up and got dressed. He yawned and went downstairs where Mathew had put some waffles in the toaster. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes as he went to check on Toothless. The dragon was curled up asleep with a blanket over him to keep him warm. He seemed content and peaceful so Hiccup decided to not disturb him and go back to the kitchen.

The waffles were done and not on plates at the table. The two boys sat down and ate, chatting while doing so.

"I found this thing called 'Facebook' last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I already have 50 friends and I don't know any of them."

"Congratulations, Hiccup, you're officially a teenager!"

After breakfast Mathew took care of his chores with some help from his ancestor. They decided to go out after that. To the mall.

(Mathew's POV)

After 15 minutes of walking to the mall. I broke the ice by starting talking.

"Okay, well since were here what do you want to do" As I pointed out to the mall

"Why dont we look around, I've never seen one of these things before or seen what in these places anyway".

"Okay, sure" I said With a weird look on my face.

(Hiccup's POV)

Mathew was talking to me about a mall. I've never even heard about these things. We both started moving, walking towards the mall. Just as we approached the doors I asked a question

"Do we have to open these doors" I asked.

"No" he said. as he said that, the doors started to slide open.

"Oh" I murmured quietly, just as I saw the doors open, I saw a huge gigantic building with little shops in them, or at least that what we'd call them on Berk.

"Whoa" I said in amusement.

"You really are new here" Mathew said, and all I could do is nod, looking at all the stores. There was one with a line so long, it probably stretched out the other door, and it had a golden arch on the front of the of the little store

"How come people line up for that?" I asked.

"Oh that, that's McDonalds, one of the most unhealthiest Fast food chains in the world...And the richest" Mathew stated.

"Uh...What's McDonalds?" I asked "Just a food chain" He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Again guys, I wated to give you visitors some good new to tell you that when I published this, I had 2 Followers, 3 favorites and 100 visitors to my story. thank you so much for the support, I've also had my first review. If you guys could keep this up. it would be awesome, also. i'll put up a poll so you guys can vote on what YOU guys want to see in a later chapter**


	6. iPhones And The Apple Store

Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm Back again, I've got 186 Views, so if I can get 200 Views, I'll put up a post on The HTTYD Stories and Say the Ideas that I'm thinking of to combine with HTTYD. and If you like them type the one that you want in the review. You can also follow me on twitter at mathew_bradshaw. be sure to follow me to see updates on stories and much more.**

**P.S: Sorry that it's so short, I am working on 4 stories at once after all!**

* * *

><p>After we got up to the second floor, I saw so many stores, one was white with a white funny logo on it's glass type opening<p>

"What's that?" I asked pointing at the store.

"Oh that, that's called an apple store" Mathew pointed out.

"Apple store, like the actual apple, were they sell the apple fruit?" I asked.

"No, this apple store sells technology like music players laptops, computers and phones" Mathew said.

"Do you mind if we have a look" I asked Mathew

"Uh, yeah sure, I might have a look at the iPhone 6"

"What's that again" I asked

"Remember this thing that I looked at, well this is an iPhone" Mathew said as he held out a metal box with a picture that was moving inside it.

"What does it do?" I asked him out of curiosity

"Well for one, it lets you make phone calls, you have apps to play on your phone, these are know as applications, so they help people, and then you have photos, I'm sure you've heard of them" Mathew said.

All I could do is nod, i then stated heading into the apple store as its known and had a look around they had such things like iPads, iPod's, and something called a MacBook, there was also many different models such as a Pro and an Air, but I didn't see the difference much between them. Then I saw Mathew walk over to the iPhone area and he was having a look at the thing that he calls the iPhone 6. I had a looked at it and pressed the button down the bottom. It also had a gold ring around the button

"What does this do?" I asked Mathew. When I asked the question he chuffed lightly like me when I get asked a funny question.

"That's an iPhone" Mathew replied I nodded and just looked at how big it was

"No, it's not that I now what it is...and how big it is, but what's the gold ring around it" I asked. Mathew chuckled at the comment I made about how big the phone was.

"Now, that ring that you see around there is called a Fingerprint scanner" Mathew said.

I knew what a fingerprint was, but a scanner, not that is just purely stunning. Technology has gone a long way since I arrived here.


	7. Watching Yourself In A Mirror

Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I've been too focused on Hiccup and me (Yes Mathew is my name, I though I might add my name to the story because I'm bored sh*tless) but anyway, things back on berk haven't been going too good and just to prove it, here it is

Chapter 8

"Rocks are the only thing blocking it right now" Stoick said, pacing back and forth, thinking about what he could do. Skull-crusher had been trying to blast the big rocks blocking it, but it still didn't work.

"Hay Fishlegs" Stoick said.

"Yes chief?" Fishlegs replied.

"Your dragon can eat rocks can't he?"

"Yes, _She _can!"

"Why don't you let your dragon try and eat all the rocks and then we'll get all the dragons and blast the rocks all together with there fire power" Stoick said. With everybody nodding at Stoick's Idea.

Back In NY:

As Stoick and the gang went along with there Idea, Hiccup was curious about the iPads, macs and iPod's. So he kept on asking Mathew questions about these things, he could understand quite clearly since He was he's ancestor and that he had no flipping idea on how these things work. So after he explained what they are to them. And after about 5 minutes of explaining, Mathew finally brought a new iPhone 6 and gave he 4S to Hiccup which he dearly appreciated.

(Hiccup's POV)

"Here you go" Mathew Said to me, giving his phone to me

"Uh...Why do I need this?" I asked

"It's my old iPhone, it's awesome, trust me the codes 7805 by the way" Mathew said.

"Uh..Okay, uh..thank you" I said. He then nodded he's head at me to say no problem, got the box that had he's so called iPhone 6 in it and walked off with me following him. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Want to watch a movie?" Mathew Offered. I nodded, I was interested by this 'Movie'

"Okay.. I might know what movie what to watch" Mathew said.

"Have you ever heard of the movie called 'How To Train Your Dragon'?" Mathew asked. I said no


	8. Back On Berk

Chapter 9

A/N: I thought since I gave you a bit of stuff back at Berk, I might as well dedicate a whole chapter to it.

Chapter 9

"Okay, on the count of three. One...Two...Three!" Stoick yelled as the 6 dragons (Including Stoick and Gobber) started burning the rock, it was slowly melting, the dragons were going as fast as they could to melt the rock, a few had to stop because they had reached there 6 shot limit. But the other 3 dragons kept going and after 5 minutes they had stopped and then the other 3 dragons started burning the rock. After about 25 Minutes, they finally burned though all the rock and had gotten to the wall. " Oh thank Gods!" Astrid said. Commenting the gods on there good work.

"Okay, lets figure this out. "Stoick said as he was looking at the text and everybody stood by him.

Then after about 15 minutes Stoick whispered to himself

_"What once was will be again and what will be already was. Enter the passage and witness the flow of you journey to adventurous place"_Then the door automatically flinged open and they were all sucked into the cavern transporting them to a place they didn't know

A/N: Sorry guys this is soooooooo short but that's all i could yes I know but, when you think about it I'm working on Starboard way High school at the moment. So two stories and add to the pressure of this story is hard, but don't worry, this is may be a short chapter but chapter 10 WILL BE LOOOONG, so dont worry


	9. Explorers

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again and guess what I've got a long story for you,and trust me, when I promise, I always live up to my promises. Which means I have to do a long chapter, and this bit both combines Hiccup and then the group, but in Different Point of views.**

Chapter 10

"What's How To Train your Dragon?" I asked Mathew.

"Well, i'm not going to give too much away but the title is about the movie and to push it a little further, the second movie is set 5 years after the first one." Mathew said.

"Oh okay, well...were is this movie place?" I asked Mathew curiously.

"Ah, the cinema, well we go up to the 3rd floor and then the cinema is right in front of our face" Mathew said.

"_Okay, so this is what I know so far...a cinema, is were movies are held" _Hiccup said to himself.

As they took the elsculator to the 3rd floor, Hiccup saw which movie he was talking about. The exact Movie _How To Train Your Dragon 2. _

"What's This Movie About?_" _I asked Mathew

"You'll be shocked when you find out" Mathew said to me. Just then I saw a little girl who was pointing to me and she was yelling out "Look Mummy it's Hiccup from that movie"

"_What Movie?" _I said to myself

When we finally got lined up to get these 'Tickets' to this movie '_How to train your dragon 2' _we finally found a seat, Mathew had a box of popcorn and a thing called a '_Choc-Top'. _

"Here you go" Mathew said handing over the popcorn.

"Uh..uh, I don't think I'll be able to eat all of this" I said.

"Oh, dont worry. This is for the both of us" Mathew said, grabbing a piece of popcorn out of the box. As he finished the piece of popcorn, he continued his sentence.,

"It may be salty, but it still tastes good" Mathew said. I then gave a yucky look but tried some, i then recoiled in the taste of the popcorn, it _Was _Salty, way too salty, but i still ate it. When I started putting 4 at one time into my mouth, the movie started

(Stoick's POV)

The group and I woke up a couple of hours later after we were knocked out from the fall.

"Ow, what happened?" Astrid said.

"We were knocked out, and now were in some metal building" I said, informing Astrid.

"Oh Okay" Astrid said. Just then a plane came over there head and the group ducked down.

"What in thors name is that?" Astrid asked.

"Have no idea, come on lets go explore" Stoick said.

(Mathews POV)

The movie had just started and I heard Hiccup say how many simularities there were between him and his father and Toothless. he then kept talking to me about how he did this and how he did that. It was annoying but I guess for someone whose not used to the land like ours, he'd have to point out things like this. So I got used to the questions that he asked and how many things he had pointed out about back home.

(Stoick's POV)

"Hey, uh... Stoick, we don't know this place, so should we really be bringing our dragons?" Gobber asked. I then stopped at gobber's question "Maybe your right, let's go back to that 'Thing' that we were at before and let's drop them off there" I said, nodding my head. So we went and dropped off our dragons, we went and explored this place

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapters real long 'ey just like I promised... I not going to update this for a while since it'll take me a while to update it. So see you soon my fellow Night Fury Riders!**


	10. The Memorial Part I

Chapter 11: The Memorial Part I

A/N: Hey Again Guys! The swap is really popular. And I mean really popular thank you fellow Night Furies for the support I've gotten more then 700 views on the whole story. (Also I have done this chapter for the people that died in the 9/11 Attacks and the people that suffered loosing there families. For those people that did loose family that day, The Night Fury Army is with you and we will never Forget, as of always Getting back to the story now!

(Hiccup's POV)

It had been at least 3 hours since we had returned home and we were having dinner now.

"So what kind of dinner do you guys have for dinner anyway" I asked. He then smiled just coming out of the kitchen.

"I thought I might do something easy, and that you might know" Mathew said. He then put the plate in front of my face.

"Fish And Chips" Mathew said.

I then looked at the fish then to these things that looked like chips.

"Uh...what are these things?" I Asked pointing to the 'chips'

He laughed at me. I turned my head and he just explained it to me

"These are potatoes...there just cooked" Mathew said.

I then laughed, I don't know how cooked potatoes would taste like. But I was willing to give it a try

"What do they taste like anyway?" I asked.

"Very Nice, that's If there cooked correctly" Mathew said.

"Oh Okay, well. I'll give them a try anyway" I said

After we had Mathew's attempt of Fish and Chip's which was very nice, we both went to bed. With Toothless in the garage, Mathew told me not to worry about him and that he fed him. I then went up to Mathew's parents bedroom and slept in there bed, he said that I can until they get back. I got into bed and got comfortable, falling asleep as soon as I hit the pillow

I woke up, hoping for it to be a nice and peaceful morning. But two things were different.

The metal Contraptions, called cars, which Mathew told me about were making a heap of noise with those horns that they have on them

There was something going off in my ear with a loud ringing noise

"Ugh…What is that?" I said trying to block my ears to get rid of the noise, but it wouldn't work no matter how much I tried.

Immediately, someone came bursting into my room.

"Oh My god, I'm so sorry Hiccup" Mathew said to me. As he went to go and turn off the sound that was ringing in my ears. The ringing sound stopped a few seconds after Mathew had walked in.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I screamed, still hearing the ringing in my ears.

I saw Mathew flinch, "That was an alarm, and there's no need to yell" He said to me. My ears then popped, which hurt.

"Your ears just popped didn't they?" Mathew Asked.

"Yeah, ow!" I said wriggling my finger against the back of my ear.

"Sorry about that" Mathew said with a glum face.

"Oh no it's okay, I don't mind" I said to him.

"Hey were are we going today" I asked Mathew

"Down to the financial district. I want to tell you something about the place" Mathew said.

"Okay, exactly were are we thought" I asked.

"Oh Us? Were on Park Ave" Mathew said informingly

"Oh okay, you wanna get breakfast first" I asked Mathew

"We can on the way" Mathew said.

"Were" I asked Mathew

"McDonalds" He said to me

I then looked at him with wide eyes

"Yeah, they serve Breakfast, Dinner AND Lunch" Mathew said.

"God, no wonder why there's so many husky people there" I said. Then I heard Mathew laughing.

"What?" I asked Mathew.

"You call them 'Husky'?" Mathew said with a questioning tone

"Yeah why?" I said.

"Well over in America, we like to call them fat or obese or even overweight" Mathew said.

"Well I've got a lot to learn from you haven't I?" I said. He smirked and then nodded at me.

"I guess you do" Mathew said.

"Okay, when are we gonna go" I asked Mathew

"Now if you want to?!" Mathew said to me"

"Okay, Let's Go" I said to him


	11. The Memorial Part II

Chapter 12: The Memorial Part II

A/N: Hey Guys, Sadly I'm Still sick with a cold and it's not a nice one, I have runny eyes, a sore throat and a sore head, but I'm writing this chapter JUST FOR YOU. Not because I'm bored but anyway, I'm going to get to the story.

(Hiccup's POV)

"How long do we have to walk for?" I asked Mathew

"Are you already complaining?" He asked me

"No…I'm just….just wondering" I said to Mathew, he then huffed I knew I had been caught out.

"We have an hour and 2 minutes, are you going to complain about that?" Mathew asked

I then looked at him with eyes that said 'do we have to walk that far?'

I then got a reply. "Fine we'll catch the bus!" Mathew said

(Mathew's POV)

I was walking to the bus stop with Hiccup when I saw a rental bike stand.

"You want to go on these?" I asked Hiccup.

"What are those?" Hiccup asked.

"There bikes, there safe trust me" I said to Hiccup with an affirmative smile

"Last Time I trusted someone, I almost died" Hiccup said getting on a red bike.

"Yeah, and who was that?" I asked Hiccup

"Snotlout" Hiccup said. I was on my bike when I started laughing so hard I almost fell off of my bike.

"Okay you want me to show you how to ride a bike?" I asked.

"Well I've never ridden one of this things before, and I'm already uncomfortable on this thing you call a bicycle seat, so yeah why don't you show me" Hiccup said, moving around on the seat trying to find a groove in the seat to make him comfortable.

"Okay, now its easy put one foot on the pedal and push the pedal down" I said. And he followed my exact instruction; it was good for him to be my great great great great great grandfather because he was very easy to follow instructions.

As he pushed his foot down on the pedal he put his foot on the other pedal and started pedaling. I then started to cheer him on and say "GO HICCUP" he got used to the braking and all the sort of stuff that comes on a bike, he had some trouble turning but I uess when you're on a crowded New York street, stuff like this happens.

"HAHA, I did it! I actually now how to ride a bike" Hiccup yelled to me.

"Okay, now let's go and get to the place that I want to show you" I said. He noded. I then gestured my head to say 'Follow Me'

(Hiccups POV)

I was riding this bike, I loved it, I saw Mathew riding his bike, I had to follow him since he was making the gesture to follow him.

"So where do we need to go?" I asked

"We need to go down the Hudson River Greenway, it takes us directly there" Mathew said. As he said I was wondering what place he was talking about, it seemed like he was eager to go to this place whatever it was.

It was about 16 minutes in that we fianlly reached a very nice park I wasn't tired from riding the bike, I was actually quite enjoying it.

"You wanna stop here?" Mathew asked me

"No, only if you want to" I said to him.

"No, I was just wondering if you were dead tired yet or not" Mathew said.

"No, I'm not how do you think I manage to ride a dragon all day?" I said to Mathew.

"I honestly don't know" Mathew said. And for the rest of the ride it was quite apart from the traffic and the people talking on there phones.

It was another 10 minutes before we reached the place that Mathew was talking about.

"What's this place called?" I asked Mathew

"My Friend, this is the World Trade Centre" Mathew said.

I looked around; There 2 black stands on the ground were people were looking over. By the looks of it, this place had a sad aura to it


	12. Learning About Your Grandfather

Chapter 13: Learning about your grandfather

A/N: Hey Guys! This is the chapter were it gets really sad. I also got this story of the site here:  . ?storyId=94283670. This is actually a very sad story as I read, but one thing, if you want to read the story you have to write the website in your browser, sorry about that but it's actually FanFictions Fault. But anyway to the story

(Hiccup's POV)

There was huge buildings surrounding these two little structures, I walked up to one of them, on the structure names were put on them, many of them were weird like Sanchez, that was a weird name, but I couldn't blame there parents, look, I even have a weird name.

"Mathew, How come were here?" I asked out of curiosity

"You want to learn about one of your grandsons?" Mathew asked.

"Well, sure, what happened" I asked. I then saw Mathew's face, It was sad, he also had a tear roll down one of his eyes

"Well, your grandson was a used to work at a company called 'AON Corporation'. He got a good earning for his life" Mathew was looking down at this gigantic waterfall

"What's AON?" I asked

He laughed at me, at least I got him to cheer up

"AON was an Insurance company that my grandfather used to work at

"There was no space so they made at least 1,100 people work on south tower between the 98th and 105th floor, and my father was on the 103rd floor" Mathew said.

"The Twin Towers" I said to Mathew

"Yeah, How'd you know?" Mathew Asked

"These two buildings were knocked down?" I asked

Mathew then started tearing up. I put my hand on his back to show that I was there for him. He then put his head against my shoulder

"You know what my Grandad used to do?" Mathew said to me

"What Is it?" I asked Mathew.

"He always used to be in the garage Fixing things with my uncle Mikey, He always promised me that he'd take me to work, but it never happened" Mathew said

"W…Why did it never happen?" I asked Mathew. He then went to go sit on a chair were our bikes were placed, I then walked over and did the same thing that I did when he was standing up, I put my arm around his should and he rested his head against my shoulder.

"One day, when the phone rung, I answered it and it was my Grandfather Frankie, he was telling me not to turn on the TV or turn the radio on or go on the computer. I asked why and he didn't answer, he just said to put him on to my mother, so I did and I was watching mum, she started crying, and all I heard from her was 'I knew you shouldn't have gone to work this morning' and then she let out a bit of a chuckle. She then handed the phone to me and told me 'You're Grandfather wants to talk to you one last time' and I was really confused by what she meant by 'One last time'. I later found out my grandfather's workplace had been hit by a plane, and the place next door to him had been hit by a plane as well. And then what sunk my heart was when he said he wasn't going to make it out, then I heard a loud rumble and then screams and then the line went" Mathew was explaining hat exactly what had happened and when he went though this. I started to cry as well.

"What date did that happen?" I asked Mathew

"September 11" Mathew said.

"Wow, I'm just purely in shock, I mean who would do such a crazy thing?" I said raising my voice.

"A guy called Osama Bin Laden" Mathew said.

"Osama bin What-Face?" I said in confusion but I was quickly dragged by the arm by Mathew

"Oh Crap! Get on the bikes, were going home now" Mathew said.

"Why?" I asked

"Don't worry just follow me!" Mathew said.

A/N: Hey guys! I tried to make this as sad as possible; I don't think I succeeded much. As for the people that lost one or more of there family members in the September 11 Attacks, my heart goes out to you, because I've been to New York and when you go there it's such a sad and mourning aura. On some light news, I'm starting the LAST EVER CHAPTER FOR THE SWAP, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL YES!

As for now, I'm not so sick now guys and I'm so sorry it's so short, but I didn't know what else to write. And I'm not sick anymore YAY!

One UN-sick fellow Night Fury Rider out!


	13. Running Away

Chapter 14: Running Away

A/N: Hey guys! I have some very good news, I think there might be around 20-30 chapters left on this story. Long right, but don't worry. This story will be on hold when The Swap 2 comes out! Yes, I've said this about 1,000,000 times. But The Swap 2 IS COMING OUT! Once this chapter is published, imam gonna start working on it, and trust me the First chapter will be about 1,000-2,000 words long. Just for you guys.

(Hiccup's POV)

It was about 26 minutes later that we finally reached home. We put the bikes back in the rack that they were supposed to be put in. I turned to Mathew who looked like he was hyperventilating

"2 Questions. Are you alright and Why did you do that before?" I asked Mathew

"1. I'm fine, just a little puffed and 2. My class was there" Mathew said, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, that's why we were running away" I said correcting myself.

"Yeah!" Mathew said.

(Stoick's POV)

It's been about 4 hours and we are still wondering around finding out wether or not Hiccup is at this huge place they call 'New York City'. I was walking with the kids and Gobber when we saw someone familiar.

"Come on! We got to get back home, quickly" The boy on the thing that they called a rental bike

"Uh…you mind explaining why?" The voice that I just heard sounds familiar. The kid that was first speaking put his bike in that stand that belong in, and then he ran to the door of his house. I then saw someone familiar.

"_Hiccup_" I whispered.

"Why are we going inside your house?" I asked Mathew.

"Just Get In!" The kid called 'Mathew' said, pulling my son inside the house. I knew I had to do something.

(Hiccup's POV)

I went down to the garage to check on Toothless, and when I did it was dark, I tried and turned on the light. It didn't work

"Thor!" I said in frustration.

Just then I heard a coo of curiosity. I then walked down the stairs, because it was basic instinct of were they were. I was walking around when I was knocked down and licked to death.

"Hey Bud! It's….It's good too see you too he he" I said as Toothless was licking me.

"I see he found you" I heard someone say, I turned around

"Yeah, and he's excited to see me as well!" I said as I nuzzled his nose, he replied with a low grumble of happiness.

"Hey, how about we go and fly Toothless tonight?" Mathew said. As he turned on the light, of course it worked for him!

"Won't someone catch us?" I asked Mathew.

"Only if we stay out of sight" Mathew said.

"Alright you can fly with me, but only because Toothless wants to stretch his wings" I said.

"But we'll need to go at midnight, I mean you don't mind going at midnight do you?" Mathew asked.

"Ugh…yeah, I mean what could be so bad about that?" I said as I fake laughed.

"No there's nothing wrong with it, you might just be tired on Saturday since its Friday today" Mathew said.

"How do you know?" I asked

"New Years" Mathew said. Just then someone came barging in to the garage

A/N: hey guys! Sorry the chapters so short you know exactly why….Anyway, if you don't *Facepalms* look at the top authours note.

Night Fury Rider Out!


End file.
